The use of portable electronic devices and mobile communication devices has increased dramatically in recent years. Mobile communication devices such as cell phones operate over wireless communication systems using a variety of communication protocols. Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM) is a well-known, multi-carrier data transmission technique, used in wireless communications for achieving high throughput over a time-dispersive radio channel, without the need for a channel equalizer in the receiver. However, OFDM requires a high peak-to-average power ratio (PAPR) in the transmitter. A transmitter sending the OFDM mobile communication signal can either drive a power amplifier (PA) into saturation, thereby generating a large amount of splatter, or, reduce the average transmitted power. Consequently, PA efficiency and link margin may be sacrificed. Splatter refers to, either, spectral leakage across one or more in-band OFDM subcarriers, or, spectral leakage outside of the designated OFDM band. Accordingly, FCC regulations limit excessive out-of-band splatter, while system operators must ensure that in-band splatter is controlled to acceptable levels. A need therefore exists for a peak power reduction scheme, which controls the splatter in a desirable way, such that the PA may be driven more efficiently while preserving link margin.